Katrese's Glaceon
Katrese's Glaceon is a Pokemon obtained by Katrese in the Alola Region. History As an Eevee With unknown trainer An unknown trainer or person caught Glaceon as an Eevee and was planning on giving it to Katrese as a gift knowing that she was coming to the Alola Region. With Professor Kuikui The unknown person handed Eevee over to Professor Kuikui and told him to give it to Katrese when she arrives. When Katrese and her friends arrived in the Alola Region, Professor Kukui gave Eevee to her as a welcome gift and Eevee was confirmed male when Professor Kuikui told her that Eevee was a boy. With Katrese Katrese took on the care of raising her brand-new Eevee. In the first episode, Team Skull ganged up on the gang and demanded them to hand over all their Pokemon including Eevee. But a young girl named Mallow fought the evil villains. In episode 4, Katrese practiced battling with her Eevee against Lillie's Vulpix when a wild Growlithe appeared. Katrese wanted to catch it for herself, but decided to let Lillie try to catch it. Glaceon as an Eevee helped get Growlithe back for Lillie. In episode six, Lillie was revealed to caught an Eevee who had feelings for Katrese's Eevee. Team Rocket spotted them and decided they would make a perfect gift for their boss, Giovanni. Team Rocket snatched the two Eevee and placed them in a cage, they also grabbed Lillie's female Vulpix as an bonus gift. Lillie and Katrese were both angry and managed to get their Pokemon back sending Team Rocket blasting off. In her first trial, Katrese had Eevee fight for her and Eevee managed to win giving his trainer a Z-Crystal for Katrese to use on Eevee. In the next episode, Eevee practiced Z-Moves with his trainer. In Enter Flamedramon, Eevee and Meowstic both appeared sitting next to their trainer. Kari Kamiya asked what kind of Pokemon they were and Katrese told her. Monochromon came and attacked Eevee by the orders of the Digimon Emperor. But Meowstic unleashed a Psybeam protecting Eevee. The Digimon Emperor took an interest in the two Pokemon and sent two dark rings after them to enslave them planning on using Eevee to force him to evolve for his own fun pleasure. Katrese protected her two Pokemon after seeing the dark rings coming at them and Gabe had Pik destroy them with his thunderbolt. The Digimon Emperor attempted to turn Eevee and Meowstic into his slaves again along with Katrese's newly obtained Pokemon, Rockruff and again sent two dark rings after them. But Katrese managed to protect them again. Disgusted at Katrese protecting her Pokemon, he came and demanded Katrese to hand over Eevee, Meowstic, Rockruff, and her partner Digimon, Armadillomon. Katrese refused. As an Glaceon In Farewell To An Old Friend & Hello To A New Friend, he evolved into Glaceon while exposed to an ice rock making Katrese proud. Personality Glaceon cares for his trainer deeply and is loyal to her. He loves to practice battling with her and is proven to be a very strong Pokemon. He has helped get stolen Pokemon back from Team Rocket a bunch of times. Glaceon usually trusts other people like Katrese's friends: Gabrielle, Crystal, Erika, Annie, CIlan, Mimi, Ray, Lillie, and Bridget. But he doesn't trust Team Rocket or Team Skull because of their evil plans or doings. Although he is quick to not trust strangers and only when they are proven good, do they earn his trust. When Glaceon meets someone he doesn't like, he usually growls at them or bites them to which Katrese has to scold him. Glaceon can be snobby at times especially to Lillie's Eevee who has a crush on him and doesn't accept her love. But overall, Glaceon is a very caring and kind Pokemon. He always likes to help out when someone needs his help or they need him to comfort him. When Mimi was crying one day, Glaceon came up to her and comforted her by rubbing his head against her and licked her face. Category:Male Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Katrese's Pokemon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Pokemon Category:Gift Pokemon